


Nice to Meet You, Neighbor

by dumbochan



Series: kurodai week 2k16 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Could Have Been Better But I'm Still Satisfied, First Meetings, Fluff, I Tried, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbochan/pseuds/dumbochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi really didn’t have much time to dwell on that train of thought because there was a knock at his door. Coffee mug still in hand, he walked over to the door, opening it and letting his mouth drop open. “You’ll catch flies if you keep your mouth open like that.” The stranger on the other end spoke up, and Daichi quickly closed the door in their face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice to Meet You, Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Kurodai Week!
> 
> This is for Day One: First Meeting

When Daichi was promoted, he was ecstatic to find out that he would get relocated too. He actually enjoyed his job in finances, because it wasn’t as boring as one would think. Then again, he did always have a knack for numbers and manipulating them. His first job at a hotel, he was a front desk agent, and it was just to help him pay some college bills and help his parents out around the home since he opted to go to university near Miyagi and commuted by drive. In school he was introduced to a financial accounting course and fell in love. The work came easy, and he was even offered a teaching assistant position. Of course he took it and changed his major to finances, juggling school and two jobs. As he continued through his undergraduate, he was offered an internship in finances at the hotel he was employed at, and when he graduated, they gave him a finance position. He’s been working there ever since, making his way towards head of the department as he completed his master’s.

 

Now, he was blessed with a transfer to Tokyo, which his mother insisted since he needed a change of scenery. He eventually wanted to teach financial courses too, but after he’s had plenty of experience actually working for someone. The hotel corporation he worked for offered to pay for the relocation, so he was given a nice studio apartment that was a 15-minute walk away from his new job placement. With help from his best friends Koushi and Asahi, he loaded up his car and set out for a new experience.

 

Moving away from home wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be. He figured he’d miss his parents, his friends, _home_ in general. Sure, it was probably too soon to tell, but so far Miyagi was the last thing on Daichi’s mind. He parked his car in a lot set aside for tenants, and went to retrieve his keys from the front office.

 

“I’m sorry, but I don’t need two keys.” Daichi commented when his landlord gave him an envelope with the two keys inside.

“Oh, one is your neighbors! You are in room 810, and you have the key to 809. It’s a policy we have here; it was written in your lease.”

“So room 809 has a key to my apartment too?”

“Yes. Any other questions?”

“No…” Daichi could take a hint, so he put on a smile, thanked the landlord and left the office. He wasn’t mad that someone else had the key to his place, it was just different… and at least if anything went missing he knew who to go to first, even if he hadn’t met his neighbor yet.

 

\--

 

After living into the apartment for at least three weeks, Daichi hadn’t once ran into his neighbor. It was a Saturday, and whilst drinking his morning coffee he was debating on if he should go knock on the door and introduce himself. Maybe he could take over some mochi or something, wasn’t that the neighborly thing to do? Then again, what if his neighbor wasn’t into mochi or wasn’t into being social?

 

Daichi really didn’t have much time to dwell on that train of thought because there was a knock at his door. Coffee mug still in hand, he walked over to the door, opening it and letting his mouth drop open. “You’ll catch flies if you keep your mouth open like that.” The stranger on the other end spoke up, and Daichi quickly closed the door in their face.  

 

\--

 

Tetsurou was screwed. It was the first Saturday he had off in a while since his boss didn’t seem to understand that the weekends were a thing. He planned to spend the day lounging around his apartment, watch a movie or two, try out some new recipes that his mom was supposed to send him by mail. The joy of the early weekends, as far as Tetsurou knew, was that no one left their apartment until at least noon, due to cleaning, sleeping in or just spending time with their household. So he thought it would be harmless really to quickly jog down to the mailbox to retrieve his mail and make it back to his apartment in just a towel. It was risky, but what could really happen?

 

Apparently, automatic locks were newly installed, and Tetsurou regretted not reading that flyer from last week as he jiggled his doorknob in hopes that the door would magically unlock itself. He banged his head on the door lightly, silently praying that no one on this floor would leave their home at this moment and witness his suffering. How would he explain this to the landlord? “ _I’m sorry but I’m an idiot who thought it would be okay to get the mail freshly out the shower without putting on decent clothing and now I’m locked out of my apartment”_ seemed like a horrible option. Maybe he could swallow his pride and have a try at asking his neighbor? He was aware that someone had moved in to apartment 810, but due to lack of time, he has yet to introduce himself to them. Of course, this would be one heck of an introduction. Or…maybe he’d get lucky and have someone who won’t ask questions, and will just unlock the door, and only judge him _after_ he’s back into his apartment, dying in peace. It was worth a try (only because Tetsurou was terrified of going down to the main office and asking someone to call maintenance to unlock his door).

 

He knocked on the door marked 810, and he felt like his heart was about to burst out of his chest. He inhaled, exhaled, and began to think of an explanation as he heard the door unlock and reveal a shorter male with brown hair, brown eyes, and _damn_ … why did his neighbor have to be cute? And why did he have to stare with his mouth wide open? “You’ll catch flies if you keep your mouth open like that.” Tetsurou spoke up and the neighbor quickly closed his mouth and then the door. _Was I just rejected?_ Tetsurou thought to himself before the door reopened, surprising him a bit.

“I’m sorry about that, my hand slipped. D-do you need something?” This guy was kind of cute, if Tetsurou let himself think about it.

“I’m locked out…” Cute guy just looked at him blankly for a second before it must have clicked.

“Oh! Oh! Wait right there.” He turned on his heels and went to some drawer in his kitchen, fishing out the spare key and handing it over to Tetsurou.

“Thanks, I’ll return it.”

“O-okay.” Tetsurou quickly made his way back to his door, unlocking it and entering his home, dropping down to the floor to bury his face into his arms.

 

\--

 

Daichi sat on his couch, thinking over what had just happened. His neighbor, was just at his door, wearing nothing but a towel over his waist and abs on full display. He closed the door in his neighbor’s face too! It was only ten in the morning, and it had already been quite an eventful day. Another knock, and Daichi prepared himself as he went to answer it. This time, his neighbor was adorned in clothing, and Daichi mentally kicked himself for feeling a bit disappointed. “I’m sorry about earlier.” Hot, yes he was officially deemed hot, neighbor spoke up, handing over the spare key, “That wasn’t actually how I imagined meeting you for the first time.”

“Same.” The _but I didn’t mind_ was left unsaid for obvious reasons.

“I’m Kuroo Tetsurou, nice to meet you.” He extended his hand and smiled, Daichi returned the gesture.

“Sawamura Daichi, nice to meet you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> we can cry over kurodai together. just shoot me a message on [tumblr](www.roronoaxd.tumblr.com).


End file.
